Halo: Struggle
by Lt. Jenkins
Summary: After the Human-Covenant war, there were many matters to attend to, one of these was the Planet Paris IV, it was presumed glassed but it's fate is unknown. Spartan Gold team are deployed to a investigate why exactly the planet has gone dark, as events unfold they find that they are being drawn into a conflict that is decades old, a conflict that could change everything.


"Brace, Brace, Brace!"

"This is Captain Hingman, all personnel to your action stations, prepare for boarding parties, non-essential personnel report to bulkhead Q." The UNSC John D. Edwards was in 16th fleet, stationed in the Paris system, over the planet Paris IV. The covenant had found the planet through a human cargo ship, which was captured by the Kig-Yar. The current engagement was between the John D. Edwards and Aegis Fate and a CCS-Class Covenant Battle Cruiser. Seraphs started pouring out of the Cruisers hangar bays and the Aegis Fate deployed Longsword fighters to intercept.

"This is Uniform-One, Uniform-Actual, how are we on COMMs?" The squadron leader asked.

"Uniform-One, this is Uniform-Actual. We read you 5 by 5. Seraphs coming in at a 33 degree angle at your 3 o'clock in your plain of vision. Move to intercept them and protect the frigate, our point-defense system needs time to cool down after the last heat." The voice over the radio said.

"Yes sir. Uniform-Six and Seven, take up my flank. The rest of you get into offensive position inverted trident, based on our formation."

"Yes sir." They all responded. The Seraphs moved in on full combat power, spewing guided plasma towards the Longsword interceptors.

_Meanwhile, in the UNSC John D. Edwards (known as the JDE)…_

"Kane." The captain said.

"Sir?" an A.I said appearing at the Holo-pedestal next to the tactical screen.

"How are things planet side?" He said eying the screen and his tac-pad. The ship rumbled from a stray plasma burst.

"Sir, New Thames is under siege and seems to be the only place of interest right now; I cannot pinpoint their LZ at this time as the bastards are jamming my sensors." Kane said.

"What do we have down there right now?" He asked.

"The only things I'm picking up in the area are elements from the 83rd Armored and the 543rd Infantry; they are currently holed up in the financial district in a Sinovet building." Kane reported, "They're getting their asses handed to them."

"Patch me through to them." The captain said.

"I'll try, but I can't guarantee a connection, and if I get one, it won't last long." Kane said, already searching for a signal.

"I don't care, damn it!" He said in a raised voice.

"Aye sir." He said.

"Aha, patching you through to acting C.O, SSgt. Banks."

"Sir?" He asked as he fired his SMG.

"Give me a sit-rep, SSgt." The captain commanded.

"Sir, covenant forces are sieging us and are using shock and awe tactics. They are hitting us in waves. We have the 83rd armored down here; all that is left is two Warthogs and three Cobras. The Covenant has been sending in waves of wraiths and seraphs. We are holed up in the regional Sinovet HQ; our objective was to get rid of a vehicle pool just outside the city, in Trinity Park system. Some reinforcements would be greatly appreciated, we are under heavy-"

"Connection lost skipper, your orders?" Kane inquired.

"Prep the 34th Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Platoon; we're going to drop them in to support the 543rd so they have support in the following waves. Then we can drive this damned cruiser out of the planet's atmosphere and buy time for the evacuation." The captain said.

"Aye, skipper." He said and disappeared. His voice rambled into the ships P.A system next, "34th ODST Platoon, report to the drop bay, you have 2 minutes until we drop you."

"Let's go ODST's; we're dropping into that crock of shit, so let's hurry the fuck up!" Major Edmondson "Ed" Randolph screamed. He was busting their balls for a good reason, from what he could tell, if the 83rd armored are down there and suffering losses means that they are probably against wraiths or worse.

"I want three teams of two with rocket launchers and demolition packs. The rest of you pack mid-range weapons, a side-arm, and some frag grenades." He yelled as the all the ODSTs scrambled for their jump-packs and equipment. The emergency Klaxons started blaring, "ONE MINTUE TO DROP." An automated voice warned, and the pods would launch without them if they were not there. That would be a huge waste of resources and money. Everyone put their weapons in their respective slots in their SOIEV pods. Major Randolph had his pod set to leave two seconds before anyone else, keeping in the tradition that officers should lead, not follow. They all got into their pods and waited for the bay doors to open. The major closed his eyes and mouthed,_ "…Three…Two…One."_ He then felt a jolt, he disconnected from the ship and was in zero-gee for a second, then another, and harder jolt when his thruster kicked in. Two seconds later, his Platoon of ODSTs was behind him, on their way to the surface of Paris IV.

"Pods are away Captain Garcia. Your orders?" Lt. Weismann, who was working the COMMs station asked.

"Deploy two Hawks to New Thames; have them provide close air support for the 34th Platoon of ODSTs, 543rd Infantry, and the remnants of the 83rd Armored." Once they are away, I want us lined up next to the _Aegis Fate_. Also, open up a COMM-link with Captain Hingman. Patch it through to my personal channel."

"Yes sir, Hawks are on their way down and I'm hailing the _Aegis Fate_." The Lt. said.

"Captain James Garcia, this is Captain Bruce Hingman. What is it?" The captain's baritone voice asked.

"Before we come into contact with that cruiser, I have an idea. You go 'down', relative to our current position and I will get the cruiser's attention. I will fire a MAC round into her bow and launch half of my Archer missiles at her mid-section. Then, After my MAC round hits, you come 'up' and fire into the bottom of the cruiser, for a reference point, use the Gravity Lift on the bottom, focus your MAC there and launch your missiles in the same spot. In theory, the two MAC rounds should take down the shields. Leaving the Archer missiles to breach and mangle her hull, since you would launch your missiles at the 'bottom' of the cruiser amidships, their bridge should be destroyed and useless, rendering the whole cruiser useless."

"In theory? What if we don't do this?" Captain Hingman asked. Looking to his side to accept a packet of info from an ensign.

"That Cruiser has enough firepower to take us both out, plus, there is the second cruiser which engaged in surface activity." James said.

"Alright, how long does the A.I say until we meet up with it again?" Bruce asked.

"30 minutes, give or take ten, due to satellite debris." He replied.

"Alright, I'll start maneuvering into position. I will go partially dark to hide myself a little better. _Aegis Fate_ out." The radio connection clicked and James closed the connection. He grabbed his tac-pad, "Kane, get me some more info on the surface activity of that cruiser and keep me updated on the cruiser that is on the other side of the planet."

"Aye, Aye, skipper, I'll keep my ears open." He said, not bothering to project himself and getting to work on his assigned task.

_MEANWHILE, IN NEW THAMES…_

The 543rd Infantry were doing a good job of keeping the Covenant Elites out of the building, but their heavy hitters, the Cobra's, we're a block away, launching artillery shells at the oncoming waves of Ghosts and Wraiths. While the 'Hogs were keeping suicide Grunts and Jackals off the Cobra's. There were seraphs coming in too, but they have declined in numbers, with huge gaps in their strafing of about ten minutes. They knew they were getting support, but not what kind of support, all they knew was that they needed it soon.

The ODSTs hit the ground and their hatches popped; they quickly sprang from their seats, got their gear, and secured the area. "Alright," Major Randolph said, getting the battalion's attention, "1st squad you're on point, we need to head to kilometers North East along this boulevard here, and we'll link up with the 543rd through the back of the Sinovet building. Let's move." He said, putting his helmet on, hiding his face from the world behind the black visor. They stalked down the cluttered streets; it was now that they could see how much has happened to New Thames. There were buildings on fire and rubble in the streets, cars with their doors open and still running, and some flipped over or on fire. They all stopped when the first Squad leader held up his fist, which meant stop. The Major ran up and whispered into his ear, "Why are we stopped?"

"Covenant turret emplacement, looks like there are two elites and twelve grunts, with a third elite on the plasma turret." He said.

The Major nodded and opened up a link to the _John D. Edwards_, "JDE, this Major Randolph, requesting an aerial strike on a turret emplacement."

"Acknowledged Major, we have to two Hawk gunships en route to your position, ETA five minutes, recommend you hold until they clear the area out." A radioman said.

"Roger JDE, target will be marked with a blue waypoint." He said and closed the channel. He turned to the battalion and updated them in a whisper, "Everyone hold your position, we have Close Air Support inbound to take care of that emplacement and cover us for as long as they can."

"How long 'till CAS gets here, sir?" A voice called out.

"Five mikes." He replied.

After three minutes, a few of the greenhorns on the team were fidgeting now; they hated having to wait until the Hawks got there. After a couple seconds, a private dropped his weapon.

Everyone froze.

A corporal went to the corner to look and see if the turret had been alerted, he leaned over and the turret greeted with a hail of plasma fire, they were now pinned down, and they opened fire on the emplacement. "Shit." The Major said and re-opened the link with the radioman, "JDE, we've been engaged, tell your Hawks to hurry the hell up!"

"Roger, Major." He said and cut the channel and opened one with the pilots, "The ODSTs have been engaged, pick up the pace."

"This is Razor Back-1, we acknowledge. Out." The pilot said and closed the channel. He increased the throttle and maxed out the craft's engines.

"Where the hell is that support?" An ODST screamed over the battle as he blind-fired around the corner. A plasma bolt hit the ODST next to him and he fell to the ground. He emptied his clip on the enemy emplacement and managed two kills. Suddenly, the whir of engines was head and the two Hawks roared overhead and opened fire onto the emplacement. The depleted uranium rounds tore into the ground and demolished the emplacement with two quick burps of fire and lead.

"This Razor-Back-1 and 2. We are here to provide CAS support. Mark a target with a blue waypoint and we'll deal with it." The pilot said, "Let's Give'em hell."

"Alright Razor-Back, we're going to link up with the 543rd Infantry and what's left of the 83rd Armored." The major replied.

"Roger, Major. Standing by." He cut the channel. They moved forward to the Sinovet building with very little resistance. They ran into a rocket team that was covering the back entrance.

The man nodded and said, "Glad you're here sir, we are in the middle of waves right now, you'll need to see SSgt. Banks, and he's in the front, trying to unjam a turret."

"Thanks soldier, I want 4th Squad to stay with the rocket team and over the back, and I want Fire team Bravo from 2nd Squad to go to the roof and set up a sniping position. The rest of you on me, we are going to the front of the building."

They all responded, "Sir, yes sir!" and jumped to their tasks. The Major led them through the building to the front, "Alright, take defensive positions against the wall and Jersey Barriers outside, "I need to go talk to the Staff Sargent, so play nice please." He said as he went off to find the SSgt. He soon found him re-assembling a mounted machine gun turret. He looked at a corporal, "Take this back to your fire team and put it in a position to where you have a good view of the left flank, and we have the right flank covered with the other one."

"Yes sir." She said and ran off to her Fire team.

"Staff Sargent, give me a sit-rep." Major Randolph ordered as he took off his helmet to wipe his face of sweat.

"Well sir, the covies have been trying to move through this street and we have been holding them here so the rest of the civilians can evacuate out of the city, with those Hawks here, I think-" He was interrupted by a soldier outside, "INCOMING! BRACE, BRACE, BRACE!"

Just as soon as they braced, a plasma mortar shot hit the building and shook the earth about. Rubble fell to the streets below, "You can tell me when we're done with them, let's go." The Major said, putting his helmet back on.


End file.
